you remembered me
by hetaliafangirl4ever
Summary: my name me is Matthew. today was a normal day for me. i wasnt noticed, and if i was noticed no one knew who i nada X Reader NOTE: my oc is you


"It's a normal day for me. No one noticed me, and when someone did notice me, they didn't know who I was. A normal but boring day for me, and school was extra boring today. Oh by the way I'm Matthew. Me and my brother Alfred were walking down the street to our house after school when we both bumped into some girls. "Sorry about that we didn't see you there" said a girl I think I've seen before but it's not likely that she remembers me. I think that her name is _. A really sweet name I think. "Hey, haven't I met you before?" _ said. "Ya like at a store or school maybe" her friend said. "Ya i think we have seen you before but I don't remember your names, I'm Matthew and thi-" I said in my usual quiet voice until I got cut off by my brother. " IM ALFRED F. JONES! IM THE HERO! And what are your names?" " I'm _ and this Amanda" "And I remember you Matthew but sorry I forgot your name you said its Alfred, right?" " Y- You remembered me?" "Of course she does! SHE HAS A CR-" Amanda didn't get to finish because _ slapped her hand over Amanda's mouth. "I'm sure that they don't want to hear about that, right Amanda?" "Y-yes _" Amanda said after _ removed her hand. I think Amanda was a little afraid of _ right now. "So what school do you guys go to?" Alfred asked them but with that rare normal voice. I hope it lasts, cross your fingers. "We go to Hetalia High, you?" Amanda asked still a little scared from before. " NO WAY! WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL! Good things never last. Alfred and Amanda started talking about school and who their friends were and stuff like that. My shoes all of a sudden became more interesting, but _ could not stand the uncomfortable silence that was surrounding us. "So... do you like to play hockey?" At the word 'hockey' i perked up. "Yes that is my favourite sport! What sport do you play?" "Oh yes! I'm a pro, but non of my friends like to play it, they say its a stupid sport and say i should play basketball or baseball instead." After she said that me and her started to talk about hockey and stuff like that.

[next day at school] Your pov

Yesterday me and Amanda ran into Matthew and Alfred. Amanda has a 'small' crush on Alfred. And i have had a HUGE crush on Matthew since in 3rd grade in Miss Towns class, i don't know why. Maybe its because he's so quiet and cute! I just remember seeing him have to go up in front of the class and give a small report on poler bears and when he started he just wouldn't stop stuttering and i found that so cute! it was lunch break and me, Amanda, and Emma were walking to the girls bath room. My train of thoughts were interrupted by Amanda shaking me in the girls bathroom. "tell me what you are thinking about WOMAN! We've been trying to get you to snap out of it for 5 minutes and you still have not come back to the real world!" "Calm down! I'm back, and no i will not tell you what I was thinking about Amanda." My best friend does know about my crush on the shy Canadian, but Emma who we just met this year does not know."PLEASE TELL ME! I will not stop bugging you about it until you tell me! Tell me tell me tell me te-" "FINE!I will tell you just shut up!" "YAY!" " So...uh i was just thinking about... about MY FAVOURITE BOOK! Ya i was thinking about my favourite book." "Mmm hm. thats what your thinking about. Please tell us what your thinking about!" Emma was a tough cookie to make her believe in what you say "Ok" I finally agreed because if i know Amanda she wouldn't stop pestering me to tell her And Emma would not believe in my lies."I was just thinking about my crush." I told them what i was thinking but not was thinking about, but Amanda knows so i just hope that she will not it slip. "Oh _ please tell me who like i promise not to tell anybody!" "Ok I like M-Matthew" I said that last part in a whisper."YOU LIKE M-" I slapped my hand over Emma's mouth because i don't want the whole school to know i like Matthew Williams! "Do you want the whole school to know that?" "Well I guess not, but don't you want Matthew to know?" Emma said that in a sing-song voice and i am getting really annoyed with this because Emma is a really polite and quiet girl but when you get her excited she will be as loud as Alfred. "No, are you kidding he will probably laugh right in my face!" "You sure? I don't think you-know-who would do that. He is a very nice guy and i think he likes you too~. And any way if he doesn't like you back he would let you down nicely, don't you think?" i thought about what she said, and maybe Matthew does like me back."Maybe your right Emma, maybe he does like me. Why aren't you saying any thing, Amanda?" "because I know something i cant tell you." And with that the bell had rung for the end of lunch, and I had to get to math class before 2nd bell. and the best part of math class is that Matthew and me get to sit next to each

Matthew's pov math class

As i walk to math class i cant help wondering what Amanda was going to say last night Flashback

Y- You remembered me?" "Of course she does! SHE HAS A CR-" Amanda didn't get to finish because _ slapped her hand over Amanda's mouth. "I'm sure that they don't want to hear about that, right Amanda?" /Flashback over /I was grabbing my notebook and text book for math class and when i got to class i noticed that I was early to class so i started writing all the words i can think of. i stopped when i got to 1 word: 'crush'. "Of course she does! SHE HAS A CR-. She has a crush on you! that could easily be what she was going to say. But she can't like me like i like her! No girl has ever had a crush on me not even the nerds, let alone some one as pretty as _. 'SLAP' "mr. Williams what is {hard high school question} " Mr. West slapped his wooden ruler down on my dest just centimetres from my hand. he was the meanest teacher of them all, he is old fashion. If you misbehave he will strike you with his wooden ruler. "The answer is {answer for the question you picked}, ." 'RING' the rung right in time. off to my next class Canadian history.

your pov. (next day after school)

As me, Emma, and Amanda walked to my house to study for finals we ran into Matthew and Alfred. "HEY DUDETTES! WHO'S THE NEW GIRL!?" Alfred said pointing to Emma. "Oh this is Emma, and she's not new, she is just quiet." "OK! SO Amanda..." after that Amanda and Emma started talking to Alfred about their life and stuff. And me and Matt were left to talk to each other about our studies and finals. "HEY! Why don't you and your brother come to my house to study?" After my loud hey everyone looked at us, even passing us. "SURE DUDETTE WHY NOT?!" After Alfred said that everyone agreed. Slowly we made it to my house and i unlocked the door. Good thing my parents are away at a 4 month trip, if my dad was home and i came home with 2 boys and then went to my room in the basement he would freak! "You have a very nice house _" Matthew said in his (cute) quiet voice."T-Thanks Matt" So the night went fine and after we were finished studying we watched tv and then Amanda suggested that we play Truth or Dare. "DUDE! I LOVE THAT GAME!" "OK, do we all agree?" "yes" they all said at the same all excited but Matt. "OK MATT TRUTH OR DARE?!" Oh Matt Please don't pick dare! "d-dare" "OK I DARE YOU TO KISS _ ON THE LIPS!" Me and Matt go beet red at the dare. "O-Ok" "We will give you 2 some privacy" i will have to thank Emma for that. "BU-" no buts!" "HAHA YOU SAID BUT!" Amanda and Emma had to push me into the closet and Alfred had to carry Matt to the closet. SLAM! i heard some noises from outside he closet, like chairs being pushed. "So whats up?" "listen _ i need to tell you something, and please don't laugh at me for it." "It's ok Matt, you can tell me." As i waited for what he was going to say i felt something soft on my lips. I was so shocked that he kissed me that i didn't respond. After he pulled away i saw that he was crying. "I-I'm s-sorry _-_, I s-hould h-ave known! I-" I cut him off by kissing him. "What was that for?" Matt asked finally over his stuttering "I like you too,idiot. "After that he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. "TIMES UP! GO MATT! GET THE GIRL!"

Not in high school so i dont know any of those questions. all the blacks are meant to be your name. So ya my first story please R&R!


End file.
